falloutfancentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Junder Knox
|name = Junder Knox "The Loon"}}Junder Knox, aka The Loon. North-West Georgia local Heathen, and puppet 'leader' of Crowsfeet raider tribe, the tribe under Ronan Deathmachine. A man whose one passion in life is a dead duck, and painting it. Wow, what a life. History Childhood Junder Knox was born in Chatanooga, Tennessee, by all accounts, to a Father Maximillian Knox, on May 29th, 2213. Now the phrasing, 'By All Accounts' should throw up a flag, the dilemma being that the religious fellow's wife had died five years prior. Those two souls, knowing what's what, the Father and his daughter Mary, had no reason to speak otherwise. The settlement as a whole opted not to question it, so it was many years before Junder came to the realization that, perhaps, he truly wasn't adopted. Growing up, he proved to be perceptive, fairly intelligent, and capable of excelling at just about anything he really had no interest in doing. Quite agile, he proved to be rather skilled at sports, but all quickly knew not to rely on him at any game, due to their write-off of him being downright lazy. His only passion that he actually worked for seemed to drop from the sky onto his lap the autumn of his 9th year. A loon, injured, literally did just that, and he spent the subsequent weeks working to nurse the poor avian back to health. He made good use of his father's books, the scavenging reward from the religious man's Prospector past. But, for all his reading and care, the bird wasn't to be saved. In a tribute to that bird, Junder took up the moniker of The Loon, forming a gang of children whose calling card was an imitation of the bird's call. At first, the town had found it cute, the group running about with their bird noises, using it to signal to one another, doing random good deeds like the spandex fellows of scavenged comic books. But as Junder aged, new pressures were formed, and his bird-gang slowly evolved into a town menace. It was low-rate, and typically only a nuisance, but as Junder's skills with picking locks and devious traps evolved, his bearings with the town dissolved. They urged for him to lead them to more and more horrifying acts, until in the end, a townsman was killed in a prank one of his 'underlings' had urged. If there was one thing they'd discovered about Junder, it was that he was fairly easy to manipulate into stuff. Father Maximillian saved the boy from the noose, but urged him to leave the town- an exile for his own safety. In the back of the father's head, he felt guilty- for his only thoughts were of the gladness that he would be going elsewhere. But Junder did not leave alone; two of his friends left as well. It wasn't long before they'd found the Raider lifestyle to be appealing, and just like that, they used Junder's skills to game a pack leader in passing control to the trio. Mid-Life Moral Dilemma quickly became a problem for Junder, and as time went on, he found his place 'leading' the raider tribe to be more and more controlled by the other two, Junder becoming more a tool than an actual player. But he pulled back into himself and endured it with cold, glassy eyes. With time, the tribe grew, and split into three packs, two serving under the third as lessers. The times became tough, Junder's friend Roz, the other 'lesser' leader growing more irritated at Lawrence, the new lord of the band. Squabbling became commonplace, and as such, they quickly quit paying Junder's group attention, so when he took up painting, and completely neglecting to lead his group, Junder finally found a bit of peace. Then his raiders began hitting caravans. Trouble became common, and it culminated with the kidnapping of a man's daughter, a prominent man from the nearby Dalton settlement. Lawrence had no choice but to step in, taking the girl and opting to try and salvage the safety of his band. Roz became sullen and broke away, choosing to start a gang war that ended quickly with his band's accidental sinking of a boat in a toxic river, killing the lot of them. Lawrence began to give Junder 'or else die' manifests, and thus, he became nothing more than the pest. Rumors of mercenaries coming forth to find the daughter continue to be heard, and Junder knows, its just a matter of time. His only choice is to find importance, so that, one day, he might could settle down, and bring his brand of art to the world. After all, a Loon is a rare sight, that should be shared.